Early Morning Grief
by Robot Wolf 26Z
Summary: Phineas calls Ferb in the early Morning, at least for Ferb it is early morning. Ferb is in England with his wife. Phineas calls him and they talk for a bit and then remember a horrible and sick twist of fate that happened four years ago Rating for character deaths. A second chapter has been added called Namesake.
1. Early Morning Grief

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Phineas and Ferb. They are copyrighted by Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, Dan Povenmire, and Disney.  
OCs: None  
Rating: T for Character Death**_

The phone rang. The twenty-five-year-old British man sat up in bed. He ran a hand through his distinctive green hair. The phone rang again. The British man's wife started to stir slightly beside him.  
"Phineas what the- do you realize what time it is" Ferb Fletcher hissed into the phone.  
"Of course I know what time it is, it's, oh man I totally forgot that you were in England" Phineas Flynn groaned on the other end of the phone, "What time is it there?"  
"2:45 am, you do realize that when I get back to the States I am going to have to kick your ass"Ferb commented.  
"How many times does this call make" Phineas inquired and Ferb could see his red-headed brother (well step-brother, but that didn't really matter Phineas was his brother and Candace was his sister), hitting himself in the head for not realizing his mistake while dialing.  
"The nineteenth in three months" Ferb replied.  
"How much longer do you two have to spend there" Phineas inquired.  
"Another three months Phin" Ferb answered  
"So you'll be home in time for Christmas" Phineas asked.  
"Hopefully" Ferb commented.  
"What do you mean hopefully" Phineas inquired  
"It all depends if the project gets finished" Ferb said, getting up out of the bed, and moving towards the hallway.  
"You left the room didn't you" Phineas asked noting Ferb's voice was at a slightly louder volume.  
"Yeah I don't want to wake her" Ferb replied  
"I know what you mean, Izzy is already asleep. I think she is mad at me though" Phineas commented  
"What makes you say that" Ferb inquired.  
"She's not talking to me" Phineas replied  
"Should I get-"Ferb began  
"Nah I don't think Izzy would be too impressed if her best friend called her from England asking what is wrong. Izzy might get suspicious" Phineas interrupted.  
"They are best friends, and besides you do know that they talk every day" Ferb commented, as he went into the kitchen.  
"Yeah I know. I have noticed you know" Phineas stated.  
"Unlike when we were ten and you were completely oblivious to Isabella's affections for you" Ferb pointed out.  
"What about you and" Phineas started.  
"That is completely different. She didn't openly show that she liked me until halfway through sophomore year of High School" Ferb interrupted.  
"Sure it is" Phineas commented smugly.  
"Why do I put up with your antics Phin" Ferb asked Phineas jokingly.  
"Because we are family and family sticks together" Phineas replied solemnly.  
"I have a question for you Phin" Ferb switching to being serious.  
"What is it Ferb" Phineas inquired.  
"Have you or Izzy been by the cemetery recently" Ferb asked  
"Yeah Isabella went there yesterday, with it being the anniversary of the incident" Phineas replied softly. Ferb knew his brother was trying to hold back his tears. The incident weighed heavily on everyone who was present when it happened.  
"Anybody else go there yesterday" Ferb inquired.  
"Yeah most of the old troop, with the exception of your wife Ferb. I still can't believe that it happened, our projects were always safe." Phineas commented.  
"The safety inspector said it was a freak accident, there was nothing that we could do" Ferb said, it still pained him to think of the loss they suffered that day.

**Four Years Ago…..  
**They had all just graduated from college including the gruff Buford. Most of them had internships already lined up for the fall. They had met in the Flynn-Fletcher's backyard. Linda and Lawrence were at an antique convention in London. Candace was with her husband but she decided to join in one of her brothers antics willingly for once. Candace and Jeremy's kids with their Aunt Suzy and their Grandparent for the day. Everyone was helping build the contraption even Candace and Jeremy.  
"Who is ready for some just-graduated-from-college-fun" Phineas inquired of the group.  
A huge cheer went up from the group, just like old times. Gretchen was standing next to Ferb. She gave him a grin. Her chestnut colored hair had grown out since entering college and it was now mid-way down her back. She never even bother switching to contacts, she had told Ferb 'there was something unnatural about putting your finger in your eye'.  
"Buford leave Baljeet alone" Adyson called sharply to her boyfriend who was moving menacingly towards the young Indian man.  
"I told him the next time I saw him in person that I was going to give him a wedgie" Buford replied.  
"Buford, that's enough" Gretchen said, "Or do I have to tell them about the thing, roomie?"  
"You wouldn't" Buford turned to look at the young woman who wound up being his roommate in college, his eyes narrowing.  
"You know full well I would" Gretchen replied.  
"Have I told you that you are irritating" Buford said  
"Yes several time Bufe, now let's enjoy this summer" Gretchen sighed.  
The group of fourteen were enjoying themselves when the contraption started falling apart. Everyone scattered except for Adyson who managed to get her foot stuck in a molehill. There was a sickening crack as a piece of metal hit Buford in the head. Sharp pieces of metal came flying at Adyson. Gretchen used the full momentum of her body to push Adyson out of the way.  
"Thanks for that Gretch, you're a life saver" Adyson said as the air cleared, turning back to look at her friend who had just saved her life.  
"No" Ferb whispered, sinking to his knees when he saw his girlfriend of over six years unmoving on the ground.  
"Gretchen" Isabella shrieked  
"No, no, no, no" Adyson said, "You can't die Gretchen"  
"It's my time to go Adds, I'm sorry but it is almost time for me to leave. Ferb I'm so sorry to put you through this pain. Izzy, best friends forever, be happy, do not cry for me this was what is supposed to happen" Gretchen said relatively calm for someone who had a piece of metal sticking out of their chest, Isabella was now holding her best friend in her arms not caring if she got blood all over her clothes she was wearing, "I have failed as a Second-in-Command, Adds that title now falls to you. I warn you now if any of you tries to kill yourself because of this, I will stop you and haunt you for the rest of your days"  
"I've called an ambulance, they are on their way" Candace said visibly shaking  
"They won't get here in time Candace and besides I am losing too much blood" Gretchen's breathing was more ragged, but she still remained calm, "I'm just glad I was able to know so many good people. Ferb I love you, always have always will."  
Ferb came over and kissed Gretchen like he never would again. His eyes were full of tears and his voice was thick as he said "I will always love you Gretchen Alder"  
"Izzy will you and the other girls sing? The boys can join but please will you sing for me" Gretchen asked of her friend of many years.  
Isabella started singing Dolly Parton's _I will always love you_. The other girls joined in on the first verse, the boys joined in on the first chorus. Isabella was crying furiously as they finished singing. Gretchen had her eyes closed and she was smiling. Her body went limp in Isabella's arms. The paramedics arrived a few moments later. They stopped when they saw the large group of young adults surrounding two girls, one with long black hair, and the other in the black haired girl's arms, had chestnut colored hair and had a large metal pipe sticking out of her chest.  
Phineas look over at the paramedics, and said "She said you won't arrive in time and even if you did, it wouldn't have matter because she had lost so much blood"  
"So, the girl is dead?" One of them asked  
"Yes" Ferb choked out still staring at Gretchen as if expecting her to pop up and tell everyone she was joking.  
"What is her name" The other one asked  
"Gretchen Alder" Isabella said quietly  
"Shit that was dispatcher Warren's maiden name" The first paramedic said.  
Linda and Lawrence came into the backyard a few moments later. They were wondering why there was an ambulance parked out front.  
"Mom, Dad" Candace said numbly  
"Candace, Jeremy what happened" Linda asked her daughter  
"WE BUILT IT EXACTLY TO THE SPECS OF THE BLUEPRINTS THIS SHOULDN'T BE HAPPENING" Linda heard Phineas shout.  
Her head snapped over to the 'kids' as she still called them. She saw that the ground was soaked in blood. She saw Isabella sobbing furiously, she was covered in blood. She then saw her older son holding his girlfriend in his arms, getting his clothes covered in blood now too. She saw silent tears glittering on his face and silent sobs rack his body. Linda realized with a start something horrible had just happened.  
"Ferb, you have to let them take her now" Phineas said looking at his brother.  
"This wasn't supposed to happen Phin. She wasn't supposed to die. You know I was going to ask her to marry me, now I never can." Ferb said quietly as he held Gretchen's body.  
"Oh my-"Linda was at a loss for words.  
"Ferb, Son you have to let them take her now. Her family needs to be notified" Lawrence said gently.  
Ferb obliged, and they all found out that after they went home with heavy hearts, Buford died of blunt force trauma from the flying metal. Buford's brain had swelled.  
Everyone felt empty. Two of their friends were taken away by a cruel twist of fate. The quiet smart one and the lovable bully. All because of a sick twisted freak accident.  
Both funerals were on the same day. Buford and Gretchen were buried in the same cemetery. The graves were a few feet from each other.

**Present Day…..**  
"You know Isabella and Adyson miss her greatly" Ferb said breaking the silence as both of them reminisced about that day.  
"I bet they are watching us. Knowing Buford he is probably chasing down the 'nerds', and Gretchen is probably keeping him in line by threatening him about the 'thing' she threatened him with the day they died" Phineas said.  
Ferb had been on the phone with Phineas for several hours. Ferb watched the sun rising on the back patio. He barely heard Adyson coming down the hall. She wrapped her arms around him and watched the sun rise with him. They saw two figures on the patio that made them gasp. Standing there was Buford and Gretchen!  
They watched as they stepped through the sliding glass door. Gretchen gave Adyson and Ferb a warm smile. She looked exactly the same as the day she died. Her mid-back length chestnut colored hair pulled back. A light blue blouse, loose fit blue jeans, with pure white tennis shoes. All of those clothes got covered in blood, and were destroyed because of bio-hazardous material.  
Buford was wearing a black cut off shirt and loose fitting jeans. He was wearing the thick combat boots he had started wearing in college. His dark brown hair was still in a buzz cut.  
"See I told you, that you didn't have to worry about Addy" Gretchen said lightly.  
"I know Ferb would treat her right" Buford grunted.  
"Sure you did Bufe" Gretchen said laughing lightly.  
"H-h-how is this even possible" Ferb stuttered  
"I told you when I died that I had to leave" Gretchen said softly, "Everything has worked out here and on the other side"  
"You two are together" Adyson inquired curious  
"Yeah, she keeps me from pummeling some of history's biggest assholes" Buford said sheepishly.  
"Adyson can I talk to you for a sec" Gretchen said walking down the hall a bit.  
"What is it Gretch" Adyson asked.  
"Thank you for loving him, and congrats" Gretchen said as she pulled her in to an embrace.  
You know" Adyson inquired.  
"Yes, it's almost time for Buford and me to go back. The only good side of dying is that I get to see my dad again, without the bullet hole" Gretchen said.  
Adyson and Gretchen went back to where Buford and Ferb were talking. Gretchen looked at Buford and gave him a smile.  
"Okay we have to go now, but remember will are always watching over and protecting you. Phineas and Isabella as well" Gretchen said.  
"Did you see them?" Ferb inquired.  
"Yes," Buford answered, "Know that no matter what happens we are always with you"

**Many Years Later…  
**Isabella was the last one of the group collectively known as the P&F Gang to die. Everyone knew that Gretchen and Buford were the first ones that died.  
Isabella found she was sitting in a white room. Someone came in, someone familiar. The woman almost knocked her flat.  
"So you finally let go of life. You finally figured out that you time on Earth was over" The woman asked  
"Yes" Isabella admitted, "Phineas died before I did, but I just wanted to see the sunrise one last time"  
"You always had stubbornness issues Chief" The woman said with a spry smile, "And I see that you named one of your daughters after me, that was nice but you didn't have to do it"  
"I had to Gretchen, you are and always have been my best friend" Isabella responded promptly.

** THE END**

A/N: I actually started this as a P&F brotherly love sort of thing with side shots of F/G and P/I but it evolved into this…..and the Buford/Gretchen thing is giving me an idea for another fiction…Anyways Reviews are always appreciated


	2. Namesake

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Phineas and Ferb. They are copyrighted by Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, Dan Povenmire, and Disney.  
OCs: None  
Rating: T for Character Death  
A/N: My fiction Early Morning Grief and listening to The Band Perry's song If I Die Young got me thinking about daughter of Phineas and Isabella who they named Gretchen in honor of their dead friend. This takes place in the between the years when Gretchen and Buford made an appearance to the Flynn-Fletcher boys and their respective spouses and when Isabella is greeted by Gretchen in the afterlife.**_

"Hi mom, Hi dad" The twelve year old girl greeted her parents  
"So did you enjoy your campout Gretchen" Phineas Flynn inquired  
"Yes dad" Gretchen Anna Flynn replied  
"Did Elise enjoy it too" Isabella Flynn asked  
"Yeah she sure did" Gretchen responded exitcedly  
Elise was Gretchens cousin. Elise had green hair like her father but green eyes like her mother. Like Gretchen she was named after her parents long-time friend, and her dads lost love. When Elise had asked about her name she was given the same response Gretchen was: "You are named for an old friend, and a most excellent Fireside Girl".  
"Mom theres something I have to tell you" Gretchen said slowly  
"What is it Grets" Isabella said softly  
"Soemtimes at night I see this young woman sitting st the foot of my bed just sitting there like shes waiting for something" Gretchen said  
"What does this woman look like" Phineas inquired  
"Well she has brown hair like the color of a chestnut, and its tied back in a ponytail,mid-length. Kind and intelligent dark blue eyes. A light blue blouse and blue jeans. Every once in a while when she appears there is a huge red stain on her blouse and the next time she appears it is gone" Gretchen replied  
"You never metioned this before" Phineas commented very slow with a glance at his wife  
"Well Elise mentioned it to me and I find it weird" Gretchen stated  
"What day does the red stain appear on her shirt" Isabella inquired  
"The same day you, dad, Uncle Ferb, Aunt Adyson, Uncle Jeremy and Aunt Candace go to the cemetary" Gretchen responded.  
"May Thritith" Phineas whispered  
"Why is that date so specail" Gretchen inquired  
"Isabella its time she knew" Phineas said softly," You cant protect her forever. I know you feel guitly about her namesake, I know I do, so does Ferb and Adyson."  
"All right Phineas" Isabella sighed  
"Does this have to do with the friend you named me after" Gretchen inquired  
"Yes, You and Elise are named for my best friend forever, Gretchen Elise Alder" Isabella said softly, "And due to a freak accident on May thirdith sixteen years ago, she died"  
"What happened" Gretchen inquired  
"WE had just finished college and to kick off the summer before we went to our intern jobs that fall, we had a party. Your father and Uncle had built this amazing contraption for that days activity. It was just like when we were ten and The Almmuni of Fireside Girls Troop 46231 had helped them build it. Your Aunt Candace and Uncle Jeremy had helped as well. Something went wrong the contraption satrted falling apart. Your friend Buford was named after another old friend. Your friends nameskae Buford Van Stomm got hit in the head with a falling pipe, it didn't seem like much but he died later that day. Elise's mother had gotten her foot suck in a mole hill. Your name sake pushed her out of the way using everything she had learned in hockey pratice. A pipe went striaght through her heart. She died in Ferbs and my arms. She knew that the paramedics werent going to get there in time. She was peaceful when she died, although she did manage to threaten us that if we commited sucide she would stop us and haunt us to our dying day" Isabella explained  
Isabella and Gretchen jumped as Phineas' phone trilled.  
"Izzy, Gret lets go meet Addy, Ferb and Elise at the cemetary" Phineas said softly.  
When the three Flynns arrived at the cemetary they found the three members of the Fletcher family staring at two head stones, or more particularly the two people sitting on the headstones.  
"Pair of Aces Bufe, I win" Laughed the ghost of Gretchen Alder, whom was 'sitting' on her headstone.  
"Okay that's totally not fair" Growled the ghost of Buford Van Stomm.  
"That's the woman I see sitting on the foot of my bed" Gretchen and Elise whispered  
"Hey Izzy" Ghost Gretchen chirped  
"What the hell, Alder" Isabella asked quietly  
"Use of last names now Izzy? That's just depressing. Bufe do not and I mean do not go chasing after Bendict Arnold, he has an afterlife restraining order on you" Ghost Gretchen said lightly  
"Why do you sit on the foot of my bed" Gretchen Flynn and Elise Fletcher inquired  
"To protect you from the dark that wants to harm you" Ghost Gretchen replied, " And for May thirtith I cant help my appearance, I appear like that on the day I died because of the manner on how I died"  
"Well that's depressing" Isabella muttered  
"It is, but it is the way it has to be. Most times I just sit for a few mintues and then check in on the others" Ghost Gretchen replied with a nod of her ghostly head.  
"Phineas, Ferb what are you doing here. Aiiieeee Buford? Is that you" Baljeet Rai squeaked when he saw Buford's ghost.  
"Of course Nerd, who did you think I was Bendict Arnold?" Ghost Buford snapped  
"Not funny Buford" Baljeet snapped back.  
"Don't let him hear you" Ghost Gretchen warned Buford glancing over at him.  
For a moment Ghost Gretchen and Ghost Buford seemed almost as solid as they were in real life. Isabella felt like she could reach out and touch the fabric of Ghost Gretchen's shirt.  
"Izzy unfortunatly I cant be touched" Ghost Gretchen commented sadly  
"But you were able to twelve years ago" Isabella said remebering  
"Special situation" Ghost Gretchen stated.  
"So you are Gretchen Elise Alder" Gretchen inquired  
"I am" Ghost Gretchen responded, "And I see you have met Buford Alexander Van Stomm"  
"Not funny Alder" Ghost Buford snapped  
"Oh you are just sore because you lost for the twenith time in a row" Ghost Gretchen commented, completely unfazed by Ghost Bufords slightly harsher tone.  
"Is he always like that" Phineas inquired  
"You know the answer to that Phin. Wow you have gotten older and wiser am I right?" Ghost Gretchen responded.  
"You're a riot Gretch" Phineas commented  
"Strange how I rarely showed a sarcastic sense of humor around you huh" Ghost Gretchen mused  
"Even in the afterlife I am bested by a girl" Ghost Buford muttered  
Ghost Gretchen glanced over her shoulder at a dancing light. She seemed to argue with for a little bit then she sighed. She looked over at Ghost Buford and then at Isabella and Adyson. She gave them both a hug and for the briefest moment both Adyson and Isabella could smell the sweet scent of Sweet Peas and Voliets, what Ghost Gretchen had always smelled like when she was alive.  
"I'm sorry again but we have to leave, Come on Buford" Ghost Gretchen gave a soft sigh.  
"It was great to meet our namesakes" Gretchen said  
"Smart and full of spunk, you are going to have you hands full when she gets to be a teenager Izzy" Ghost Gretchen said with a slight smirk.  
With that final statement She and Buford faded from their vision.

** THE END**


End file.
